


[Fanmix] hide your fires - Savitar/Barry

by Purpleyin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All kinds of messed up, Dark, Dark Barry Allen, Doppelcest, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Hatred, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Twisted, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: A fanmix for The Flash 2014 and the pairing Savitar/Barry. Created for clonefuckerweek2018 day 1.





	[Fanmix] hide your fires - Savitar/Barry

 

**1\. The Grudge - Tool**

**2\. Burning Bandits - Muse**

**3\. Wind Up - Foo Fighters**

**4\. Can't Smile - Vex Red**

**5\. Unnecessary Trouble - Hard-Fi**

**6\. Know Your Enemy - Green Day**

**7\. My Way - Limp Bizkit**

**8\. Kiss With A Fist - Florence and The Machine**

**9\. Beds Are Burning - Midnight Oil**

**10\. Flesh - Simon Curtis**

**11\. Devil in the Details - Placebo**

**12\. Burning Desire - Lana Del Rey**

 

No download but can be [listened to at 8tracks here](https://8tracks.com/purpleyin/the-flash-2014-fanmix-hide-your-fires-savibarry), though 8tracks won’t play the fanmix properly outside of US/Canada, but there's also a Youtube playlist up [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zpYTfEXlM2Ke-MNBWqL6tAW) too for anyone international. Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/176530972665/hide-your-fires-fanmix-by-purpleyin-a-fanmix-for).


End file.
